


What Dreams May Come

by Pellaaearien



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Family Deckerstar, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Step-Satan, Wingfic, established deckerstar, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pellaaearien/pseuds/Pellaaearien
Summary: Fears seem much larger in the dark. Luckily the Deckers have a guardian Devil.





	What Dreams May Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariaadagio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaadagio/gifts).



> For the prompt: Trixie has a nightmare and comes padding into her Mom's room in the middle of the night. Lucifer wakes up and upon seeing her state silently lifts a wing for her to cuddle into bed with them.

Trixie has to hide.

She’s the best at hide and seek. One time, she hid so well that the neighbour kids had to send Daddy out to come find her (‘cause everybody knows that shouting about the game being over and to come out now is how they get you to give up.) She came out right away as soon as she heard that strained note in Daddy’s voice that Mommy sometimes got too. Daddy wasn’t mad when he found her but made her promise to always come out when her friends told her to. It made her lose a few games but it was worth never hearing Mommy or Daddy’s voices like that again.

So when she hears that same note in Mommy’s voice telling her to hide _really well_ , she knows she can do it, even if playing hide and seek is the last thing she wants to do right now. She tells herself that if she hides perfectly, so that no one can find her, nothing will happen to Mommy. She runs off into the strange, echoing room. At least this place has way better places to hide than anywhere on the playground.

In the far corner of the room, there’s a door with a window in it. Trixie opens the door without a second thought. Inside, her mommy lies on a white hospital bed. Trixie can’t stop herself from going and lying down with her, even though she knows it’s a terrible hiding spot. Her back feels itchy, like her sweater is too tight. Any second now, the bad man could look in the door and find them.

The bad man’s voice whispers in, coming closer. Her mommy is still and unaware beside her. Trixie curls up in a ball, making herself as small as possible. Footsteps approach, heavy and threatening. “ _Come out, come out, wherever you are._ ” Why, why did she hide here? She squeezes her eyes shut. If she can’t see him maybe he won’t see her. Suddenly her mommy starts to move, but not to keep her safe - stiff and funny, like she’s laughing with no sound. Trixie hates it. She wants to see what’s wrong but can’t open her eyes. She bites her sleeve to keep from making a sound. The bad man is laughing, his voice coming from all around, her mommy is shaking, machines beeping like crazy. Trixie lets out a sob.

“ _Gotcha_.” The bad man’s voice is right next to her ear. Trixie’s eyes shoot wide open.

Darkness. Quiet. Trixie lies as still as she can, taking shallow breaths, until she realizes that the room smells like her room. It’s quiet because there’s no one here. Her mommy shot the bad man - Malcolm - and Lucifer saved her mommy when she was sick.

She realizes she’s twisted in her sheets and kicks frantically, trying to escape. Once all of her covers are on the floor, she lies on her back, staring at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, the echo of Malcolm’s voice dying away. Her heart jackhammers in her chest like she’d just done the really long run in PE. She tries rolling over and hugging her pillow but she can’t shake the niggling fear that lingers like a bad smell. With a sigh, she gets up and goes to the bathroom to get a drink from the tap. The cold water banishes the last remnants of the dream. Back out in the hallway, she eyes the stairs up to her mom’s room. She’s too old to go running to her mom after a nightmare but she can’t resist the urge to take a peek. Just to make sure. After that, she’ll definitely be able to go back to sleep.

She pads up the stairs, making sure to skip the one that creaks, her bare feet sticking slightly to the wood floor. Arriving at her mom’s room, she carefully turns the knob, pushing the door open a crack and peering in.

A soft glow catches her eye, like the moon is beaming directly into the room, but she blinks and remembers that Lucifer stayed over tonight. His wings are out on top of the bed, keeping her mom safe. She looks so pretty in their light, clearly fast asleep. She wonders why Lucifer has his wings out, though. He still doesn’t really like them, she can tell, though she doesn’t understand why. Before she can get jealous that her mom gets to sleep with the wings every night, she remembers. That day when Malcolm picked her up from school was three years ago today. Maybe her mom also needed help sleeping.

She looks at Lucifer. His eyes are open, and probably have been since she opened the door. He looks back at her calmly. Without looking away or making a sound, he lifts his top wing a little bit, a clear invitation. Her heart leaps. It doesn’t even occur to her to refuse, even though she’s ten years old and way too big to need to sleep with her parents.

As quickly as she can, afraid he’s going to change his mind, she approaches the bed, carefully slipping in between them and snuggling down. Lucifer’s wing descends to cover them, better than any comforter. Trixie’s never felt safer in her life. She’s already sleepy again.

“I had a bad dream,” she confesses in a whisper, feeling the need to justify her presence. Feathers lie soft and warm on her skin and she resists the urge to rub her face in them, afraid she’ll outstay her welcome.

“Be at peace,” Lucifer murmurs, and she is. Already she can hardly remember what the dream was about. She thinks he presses a kiss to the top of her head, but it’s so light maybe she imagined it. “You’re safe here.”

“I know,” Trixie says through a yawn. She does know. Nobody’s stronger than the Devil. “Thank you, Lucifer. For looking after us.”

The wings flutter a little bit, but if Lucifer says anything else, she doesn’t hear it, already dreaming about the flight she’s going to get Lucifer to take her on tomorrow.


End file.
